<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Info and Lost Friendships by AceTheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043389">Found Info and Lost Friendships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheWolf/pseuds/AceTheWolf'>AceTheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilted Roses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Discoveries, Friendship Breakups, Gen, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Secrets, Yet again Daddy Dearest ruins things, friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheWolf/pseuds/AceTheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah decides to play the game again and that, as well as a photo from her birth, causes her to come to a life-changing conclusion. But then Cherry's father causes a rift in their friendship, creating a huge setback in Hannah's discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daddy Dearest/The Mom (Friday Night Funkin'), Senpai/Daddy Dearest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilted Roses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Info and Lost Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3! Yeah, Hannah is very close to finding out the truth here, but she isn't quite there. But luckily the next installment should be either the last or second-last part to this series!</p><p>Thank you to snapeththecheezith and Miss_Miku who put in their ideas which did help me out quite a bit! Thanks guys (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry seemed to forget about the whole thing much easier and quicker than Hannah ever could. Hannah wasn't quite sure exactly why the ordeal clung to her brain as tightly as it did, but after even a few months it was still at the back of her mind. Maybe it was all the horror stories she'd read that were trying to bring her to the worst conclusions she could think off? Maybe it was the slight tone of friendliness in the text? Or maybe it was the sheer thought that her real dad might be trying to get to her? She just didn't know.<br/>
<br/>
But it was another day of sitting in Cherry's basement for video games and snacks. They did this pretty much every Friday now, just to spend time with each other. And Cherry's parents had even started treating Hannah like a second daughter to them now, which was nice.<br/>
<br/>
"So, do you wanna go from our last save file in-" Cherry started, before a yell from downstairs interrupted her. "Uhh, hey sport! Can you come down here for two seconds?" her father called to her.<br/>
"Oh, okay!" Cherry immediately responded brightly. Then she turned to Hannah. "Here, you can put the disc in while I'm gone, but don't start playing without me," she laughed.<br/>
<br/>
Hannah watched her as she travelled back upstairs. She went to open up the case and put it in the BS1 player... but she didn't. The other game was lying right there. She figured, maybe she could get it to talk to her again. And then she could get some answers. She had to know how it knew her name.<br/>
<br/>
So, taking a deep breath and making sure she didn't hear footsteps coming back down the steps, she slid the game disc in. She heard the familiar sweet and happy tune of the title screen soon enough. She selected the last save file that they had played, from that day when the incident happened.<br/>
<br/>
"Why, hello there again Cherry? Ready for an extraordinary school day again?" the textbox read. Rather than choosing one of the items from the boxes, Hannah began to speak out loud to it.<br/>
<br/>
"Um, I don't know if you can actually hear me in there, but if you can..." she paused for a few moments, drawing in a sharp breath. "I just wanted to know, how did you know my name? Why did you say goodbye to me? Who are you?"<br/>
<br/>
The game seemed to glitch out for a second. When it came back into picture, the main character Senpai stood in the same position, but with a sad expression. Hannah could hear her heart thumping in her chest. But the murder threats or weird corrupted messages that she half expected didn't come. Instead the textbox filled up again, asking a slightly odd question.<br/>
<br/>
"Your name wouldn't happen to be Hannah Laurenson, would it?" Senpai asked. There were no answer options, so Hannah figured she must have to speak out loud to it again. "Yes," she said, nodding vigorously. "Yes, Hannah Laurenson. That's me. That's... That's my name." There was a pause, as though Senpai was still processing this information.<br/>
<br/>
Then, Senpai spoke to her again. "I'm not supposed to do this," he told her, "but there's a lot I need to explain. Listen to me carefully, ok?"<br/>
"Okay," Hannah said, nodding just as strongly again, eager to find out more. </p><p>But then Cherry's footsteps could be heard walking back upstairs. The game screen returned to how it was when Hannah first pressed play. "Hey, I told you not to play without- Oh, what <em>are</em> you playing?" Cherry knelt down in front of the screen. "Hating Simulator? I thought you'd have been put off by it?"<br/>
<br/>
Hannah sighed. "Well..." She considered bluffing to her friend, before deciding she'd just spill the truth. It would be easier on the both of them. "Someone in the game is trying to reach out to me," she stated bluntly. Cherry blinked, taken a little off-guard by how serious her best friend sounded all of a sudden.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm serious Cherry. I was just talking to him," Hannah told her firmly. "Here, watch." The blonde turned back to the screen. "Hey, I'm still here. What was it you wanted to tell me?" But this time, there was no changes. Not a glitch. No messages. Nothing. "Please?" Still nothing.<br/>
<br/>
Hannah huffed in defeat, hanging her head before speaking out again. She gripped the controller so hard her knuckles turned white. "Okay, you only want me to hear, that's fine. But can you please just do... <em>something? </em>Just so I know you're still in there." Though Hannah willed for an expression change or a small message, nothing happened.<br/>
<br/>
Cherry tried to give her a kind smile, despite the look of sheer disappointment on Hannah's face. She placed a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hannah-"<br/>
"Yeah, let's just..." Hannah cut her off abruptly. "Let's just play." And they did so. But the atmosphere just wasn't the same after. Everything just felt tense and uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
Later that day, long after Hannah had left back home and Cherry was having dinner with her family, the thought occurred to her that maybe her parents could help. They weren't exactly human after all. Surely a possessed game would be something they could help with. She did want to help Hannah find out whatever she needed to.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, mom? Dad?" she spoke up, rather suddenly. "You know my friend Hannah?" Her parents nodded in interest. "Well... She told me earlier that there was a video game character that was trying to talk to her and... it sounded like it was trying to tell her something. I didn't get to see it myself, but she was insistant that it happened. She said it was trying to tell her something and it sounded important-"<br/>
<br/>
"What game was it?" her father interrupted her, suddenly sounding serious. "That Hating Simulator one?" Cherry said quietly. She saw her father nodding to himself, his brow furrowed in thought. "I... I'll have a look at it, darling," was all he told her, before he decided to change the topic pf conversation to something completely different.<br/>
<br/>
But deep down, Cherry knew there was something going on. More than she knew. And she wasn't sure she liked that thought.<br/>
******<br/>
<br/>
Hannah walked cautiously up to her mother, who was sat in the armchair of their sitting room, reading some kind of magazine. "Oh! Yes darling?" she'd said, when she'd noticed her daughter standing there. "Hey mom. I just had a few... questions, I guess."<br/>
<br/>
Her mother's brow furrowed in concern as she folded the magazine and put it in her lap. "Well, what kind of questions?" she asked her. "I just wanted to know more about my birth dad, if that's okay."<br/>
"Oh, I see," her mother said calmly, smiling gently. She patted the arm of the chair next to her, gesturing for Hannah to sit down. Hannah took the invitation, sitting in the comfortable chair, leaning over the arm with her knees tucked up to her chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Your birth father- Well, Senpai was his name, was a very polite young man," Ann began. "He was very quiet about the reason why he was putting you up for adoption. He just didn't want to go into much detail, which we respected. But from what I knew he was quite young and your other father wasn't in the picture, which made enough sense for me." She sighed softly. "But he really did love you, you know? He was very adamant about making sure you were being sent to a good home. We were glad we were able to be that for you.<br/>
<br/>
The adoption was a closed one, but we'd all agreed that if you'd wanted to meet him when you were old enough, say 16 or 18, none of us would object. It's a pity that wouldn't be able to happen now, though. Not with the way things look. Unless a miracle happens and some kind of evidence turns up. Poor man. His family must be so worried about him, after all this time."<br/>
<br/>
A sadness filled the air with those last few words. Until Hannah's mother suddenly jumped up, as though she'd just remembered something. "Oh, yes! The picture! Oh, we probably should have shown you a while ago." And with that, she hurried out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
She came back with around 6 or 7 printed photos in her hand. "We took these photos on the very day you were born. They're mostly with just me and your father, as Sen said he didn't really want to be in them. But he did agree to having one." She handed Hannah one of the prints, who looked at it carefully.<br/>
<br/>
A young man with messy strawberry blonde hair smiled tiredly up at the camera from where he was half-sitting upright in a hospital bed. In his arms, he held a newborn bundled in a blanket, obviously herself. And Hannah realised, that this was the same main character from Cherry's game. Less pixelated, but very similar. And they even had the same name. They had to be the same person. They just had to. And Hannah knew that if she showed this to Cherry, she'd believe her.<br/>
<br/>
"So, is that all you wanted to know, or is there anything else you wanted to ask?" her mother asked. Hannah nodded. "No, I think that's all. But, um, would you mind if I kept this?"<br/>
"No, not at all. You can have it darling." Her mother patted Hannah's knee gently. "I love you Hannah," she called to her as she began to leave the living room, picture in hand. Hannah turned to her mother from the doorway. "I love you too mom."<br/>
******<br/>
<br/>
"Cherry, sweetie, are you in there?"<br/>
<br/>
Cherry placed her book on her lap as she sat in her bed at the sound of her father's voice. "Come in," she called, not thinking much of it. Her father entered her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed. He cleared his throat nervously.<br/>
<br/>
"You know what you were saying about your friend at dinner?" he began. Cherry nodded, still smiling. Which only made Mark feel worse about what he was about to say. "Well, I was thinking about it and, um... I don't think the two of you should be friends anymore."<br/>
<br/>
Cherry's face immediately fell, which was like a knife to Mark's chest. "But... But why?" Cherry asked, clearly upset.<br/>
"Well because..." Mark faltered, realising he didn't have a good enough lie to back himself up without saying something he could regret. "Because I said so."<br/>
<br/>
Cherry pouted, hanging her head. "You just- You just wouldn't understand. Just trust me, on this one Cherry." He was right, Cherry didn't understand. But she did trust her father. He'd never led her astray before, and he was always just trying to keep her and her mother safe. So, she nodded. "Okay, I'll try and tell her at school on Monday."<br/>
<br/>
Her father smiled down at her. "Thank you, pet." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He stood up from her bed. "Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams," he told her softly, as he exited the room.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as he got out, he leaned against the wall, rubbing his face in his hands. He felt terrible. He didn't want to take out this personal issue of his on his daughter or on Hannah (who, the more he thought about the resemblance between her and Senpai, could potentially be his other daughter). But he had to keep the situation between him and Senpai a secret. And the more that girl found out, the harder it would be.<br/>
******<br/>
<br/>
Hannah met up with Cherry in the hallway that morning. "Oh, hey Cherry!" she said to her, still practically beaming from information she'd been given from the picture. But Cherry was the one to seem nervous and tense this time. "Is... Is everything ok?"<br/>
<br/>
Cherry sighed. "Well, my dad talked to me on Friday night, and he told me..." Cherry paused, trying to find the most polite way to say this. "Well, he said that we shouldn't be friends anymore."<br/>
<br/>
Hannah's face immediately fell. More than anything, she was confused. After all, she'd been nothing more than kind and polite towards Cherry's family. And she came from a decent family as well. There seemed to be no reasonable reason as to why Cherry's father would discourage the two of them from being friends.<br/>
<br/>
"Why?" she had to ask. Cherry just shook her head. "Trust me, I asked the same thing but he didn't give me an answer. But he seemed all serious and concerned about it and told me to trust him so-"<br/>
<br/>
Hannah huffed. She walked past Cherry to her next class as quickly as she could without running, mainly to stop herself from bursting into angry tears on the spot in front of everyone. Cherry had been her first actual friend she'd had in a while. And she wasn't thrilled to be spending lunchtimes alone again. But at least her drawings could keep her company, if no-one else would.<br/>
<br/>
But, not only was she now friendless, she'd lost the final key to finding out what was going on with her birth father. She'd hoped to play the game again to see if she could hear what he had to say about it. The message he'd stressed that she'd hear. She tried to look it up online to see if she could buy the game herself, but it seemed to be entirely discontinued. And even if she did manage to buy it, she doubted it would work. It was probably just that specific disc that Cherry owned that would.<br/>
<br/>
So, all Hannah could do was at least try to forget about it. She kept the photo of her birth father right on her bedside table, close to her. Though she wouldn't be able to find out what he was doing inside the game. At least, not for a long six years...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>